


Across the Universe

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When Happily Ever After Fails Universe [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, are you saying that in the happily flabbergasted way or the no way in hell way?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the When Happily Ever After Fails universe. Valentine’s Day didn’t fall on a Saturday in 2001, I took some creative license.

“See, it wasn’t so cheesy was it?”

“Oh it was cheesy.”

“David…”

“I think they’re all inherently cheesy; it’s a fact of nature.” He said. “I do prefer the dramas to those romantic comedies though. They need to be banned from Hollywood immediately.”

“I've always had a soft spot for _When Harry Met Sally_.” Erin replied. “But other than that I prefer the dramas as well. Tears are a good thing.”

“Speaking of tears…”

“Were we?”

“I am now. I know you cried towards the end when Joy died.”

“Oh c'mon, only a heartless pig wouldn’t cry during that scene.” Erin paused for a moment. “You didn’t cry did you?”

“Heartless pig coming right up.” Dave replied, laughing. “I'm not saying this to be sexist but men don’t cry like women do during these movies. They’re moving, don’t get me wrong, but we don’t cry while watching.”

“You’ve cried during at least one.” She said.

“Erin, you know that that was an eyelash in my eye. I wasn’t crying.”

“You can't even admit it, all these years later?”

“I wasn’t crying.” Dave was adamant.

“You're lying. I think it’s adorable that you're doing it out of some misplaced attempt to hang on to your macho persona but you don’t have to do that with me.”

“It seems that whether I do it or not you still seem to mistakenly think I was crying.”

“Shut up.” Erin replied laughing.

“OK.”

“Thanks for watching the movie with me.”

“I had a lot of fun. It was slightly depressing but still a beautiful story. Plus it was a new experience. I'm almost 49 years old; it’s been a while since I could say I had a truly new experience.”

“Which part of it was new?” Erin asked.

“I've never watched a movie over the phone before. Well honestly, I've never had a date over the phone before. We had dinner, wine, and a movie. I surely hope we’re going to make love too.”

“David…”

“What? It’s been quite a romantic night. I want to make sure it ends that way.”

“You're crazy if you think it won't, whether we make love or not.”

It was a rainy Saturday night in Cambridge, Oregon. The best part was it was the same way in Fairfax, Virginia. It was Valentine’s Day and Dave Rossi and Erin Strauss were on a date. While it was a bit unconventional, neither one of them cared. Since she’d gotten herself a cell phone for Christmas, Erin used it to call Dave at 6:30.

They talked for a half hour or so before they made dinner together. It was the same meal in both homes, grilled lemon pepper chicken in angel hair pasta. They had lovely, flirty conversation while they cooked and even more while they ate. They shared two glasses of white wine and had mango and cheese crepes for dessert. Erin couldn’t believe how romantic a damn phone date was.

It was the first she’d ever had but hoped it wasn’t the last. The date soon moved up to her bedroom where she and Dave shared a movie. It was _Shadowlands_ , one of her favorites. Now it was over and Erin knew what would be happening if she was in his arms right now. That wasn’t the case so she was a bit confused on where to go next. It had been a long time since Erin Strauss had been new to anything too.

“Can I say that I never in my life thought phone dating would be so intriguing.” Dave said.

“It was a good idea.” Erin admitted.

“While it doesn't come close to having you here with me, I like it.”

“So do I, David.”

“What's Emily up to tonight?”

“She has the Valentine’s Dance at school and then she and Jordan are coming back here. The dance was from 8 to 10; Mike Kassmeyer is bringing the kids home.”

“Is she going with Ian?” Dave asked.

“Don’t ruin my good night by bringing him up. No, she thought she’d go stag. She didn’t even want to go but Jordan wanted to go with Owen Savage. Emily went to keep an eye on him…those are her words not mine.”

“She's a good friend.”

“She's a good kid. I hope she's having as good a time as I am.”

“If I remember those dances, and I do vaguely, I'm thinking the answer is no.”

“I used to make my own fun but I don’t want Emily doing what I did.” Erin said.

“Uh oh, are we talking smoking under the bleachers or something a little crazier. Do tell, Mrs. Strauss.”

“Oh my God, don’t call me that.”

“I think its kinda sexy.” Dave said.

“It brings to mind either an undersexed housewife or a dominatrix.” Erin replied.

“I'm not seeing a problem with either one of those wonderfully vivid images.”

She laughed. She grabbed her wine from the nightstand, sipped some, and laughed again. Damn, she wished they could be together tonight. This was nice, nicer than Erin imagined, but together was amazing.

“I've been thinking about something.” Dave said. “I wanted to run it by you.”

“What?”

“I think you should um, I think you should marry me.”

“I'm sorry?” Erin was sure she heard him wrong. Her mind tried to go back to what he’d said and all she got was static. How was that even possible; he said it just fifteen seconds ago?

“Lets get married, Erin.”

“Are you serious?”

“Wait, are you saying that in the happily flabbergasted way or the no way in hell way?” Dave asked.

“I'm saying it in the ‘I can't believe I heard what I just heard’ way.”

“Why not?”

Erin tried to answer the question but couldn’t think of anything. She loved Dave…was in love with him. She’d been in love with him for a long time and buried the feelings deep so they wouldn’t overwhelm her when she knew it wasn’t meant to be. Now he was back in her life and the feelings raged like an inferno. All the signs pointed to him feeling the same, the proposal being the biggest one.

While it was quite a romantic overture, the couple lived 2400 miles apart. There was no getting around that. Emily wanted to stay in Cambridge. She might change her mind when she realized Erin and Dave wanted to get married. But leaving still meant she would have to walk away from everything and everyone she knew.

Erin didn’t think she was ready for that yet or she would've jumped at the chance in October. A parent had to make sacrifices. She wasn’t choosing Emily over Dave, which he knew. She was choosing Emily’s wellbeing over everything. It wasn’t a lifelong thing but it was the thing for right now.

“We live 2400 miles apart.” She reasoned.

“Do you really think that makes me love you any less?” Dave asked.

He was crazy about the woman. He had been for as long as he could remember. From their first meeting a decade ago, he was smitten. There was something about her. Most would say immediately that Erin Strauss was not his type.

All men had a type and Dave Rossi was no exception. His type had gotten him in a lot of trouble over the years. It had also gotten him down the aisle three times. Erin was like no woman he ever met before. She was beautiful, but that was the simplest thing about her.

She was like a damn Rubik’s cube; a complicated puzzle you could never get the hang of but also couldn’t put down. She filled him with joy and curiosity and lust and this desire to stay home to cuddle by the fire. Erin never asked him to be anything but Dave. She never once tried to change him though even he could admit there were some things he could stand to do differently.

He just wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was long distance now but it wouldn’t be that way forever. If he had to become the only FBI agent living in Cambridge, Oregon he would do that too. Dave wasn’t going to lose Erin again…period, end of sentence.

“I would love you if we were as far apart as two people on Earth could possibly be.” He said. “The distance means nothing to me. It’s hard but its not forever.”

“It’s really hard.” She replied.

“The only thing we can't do on the telephone or the computer is touch. But I know you can feel me Erin.”

“Of course I feel you.”

“Don’t leave me again. I understand why you did it the first time. It’s a noble and wonderful thing you’ve been doing. You raised an amazing kid. She’s on the road to becoming a fascinating young adult living a great life, despite some incidents that might’ve taken that away from her. Now its time for you to live again. I want you to do that with me.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Erin felt as she was underwater and trying to breathe. That meant she was drowning. She could almost hear the water in her stomach, lungs, and ears.

“There are a few answers.” David replied. “There's one in particular that I want to hear but your true answer will be good enough for me.”

“I just…” she sighed. There were few times in her life when Erin was speechless. There were a million things on her mind and a thousand words on the tip of her tongue. Why they wouldn’t come out, she had no idea. “I can't David.”

“You can't?”

“That’s not what I mean. I just mean…I don’t even know what I mean. This is so embarrassing, I'm sorry.”

“It’s alright. I shouldn’t have dropped this on you like that. I should be the one apologizing. I just love you so much, Erin.”

“I love you too. I really do.”

“So…we gonna make love tonight.”

Erin laughed, sucking back the tears. She didn’t want to cry about this. It was surreal and very unexpected but it was a beautiful thing.

“I've never done this before.” she seemed shy, another thing Erin had never been before. She should've been mad at Dave for putting her in such a vulnerable place but she just loved him more. “I um, I'm a little nervous.”

“Are you trembling, baby?”

Before Erin had a chance to respond, she heard her front door open. Emily was home and that meant her date was over.

“Shit.”

“What's the matter, Erin?”

“Aunt Erin! Hey Aunt Erin, we’re home!” Emily exclaimed.

“I'm in my bedroom, Em. I have to go David.”

“Damn.” He muttered. “Damn, damn, damn.”

“Ditto.” She replied. “We’ll talk soon, I promise.”

“Love you, baby.”

“I love you too.”

Erin closed up her cell phone, getting up to put it on the charger. As she was walking back to her bed, Emily and Jordan came into her room.

“We’re back.” Emily said.

“I see that. Was the party nice?”

“It was awesome.” Jordan smiled.

“I survived.” Emily replied. “Did you have a nice date with Dave?”

“It was…interesting. I’m going to read a couple of chapters and then get some sleep.”

“Are you OK?” Emily asked.

Erin looked at her niece and could tell that Emily could read her. So she smiled, hoping that was enough to head her off at the past. Ever since Christmas Emily had been very protective of her Aunt. Erin tried to get her to stop but it was hard.

“I'm fine, sweetie. I had a great date but I'm tired. You guys don’t stay up too late, OK?”

“We won't.” Emily smiled. “Goodnight, Aunt Erin.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Mrs. Strauss.” Jordan waved.

“Goodnight, Jordan.”

The girls left and Erin curled up in bed. She picked up the novel from the nightstand, opening to the last page she read. It didn’t take long for her mind to wander. What the hell happened tonight? The date was wonderful; being with Dave was always amazing.

But had he really asked her to marry him? Why was it difficult to remember parts of their conversation? Sighing, Erin closed her book and decided to call it a night. While she wasn’t sure she could sleep, she was sure that there was not much else she could do tonight.

It had been the best Valentine’s Day in a long time. A confusing note brought it to a rather abrupt end but Erin wanted to sleep thinking about all the good that took place tonight. She had dinner, dessert, wine, conversation, and a great movie. She shared all of that with Dave and it was fantastic. She was definitely going to be able to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

***

“Brunch is the most important meal of the day.” Emily said, grabbing the Log Cabin butter and maple flavored syrup from the cabinet.

“I thought that was breakfast.” Jordan said.

“Well no one wants to get up early enough to eat breakfast on the weekend.”

“I have to agree.” Erin replied.

She was usually up at the crack of dawn, making sure Emily was getting ready for school and preparing for her 50 mile drive to work. On the weekends, even the ones where she worked from home, Erin wasn’t getting out of bed before 9am. Emily still thought that was too early as it was 12:30 and they were just having brunch. Erin was making pancakes, there was coffee and cocoa flowing, and Motown played on the local oldies station. They were all surprised when the doorbell rang.

“Are your parents coming to pick you up, Jordan?” Erin asked.

“No, Mrs. Strauss. Ian’s gonna pick me up around four.”

“Oh great.” Erin mumbled, rolling her eyes. No doubt Emily would want to take a ride with the ruffian.

“I’ll get it Aunt Erin.” Emily started walking toward the living room and the front door.

“We weren't expecting anyone.” Her Aunt called back to her.

Emily went to the door and pulled it open. She almost gasped but he put his finger over his lips and she nodded. Then she unlatched the security door and let him in.

“What are you doing here?” she lowered her voice.

“I have a special delivery.” He replied.

“She's in the kitchen. C'mon.”

“Who was at the door, Em?” Erin asked as she flipped over more pancakes on the skillet. She wanted to make at least four for Emily and Jordan. Sometimes they ate like adolescent boys. God, she remembered when her metabolism could keep up with her cravings. Those days were long gone.

“It’s a special delivery for you Aunt Erin.”

“A delivery on Sunday? They usually don’t…” she gasped when she turned and saw Dave Rossi standing in her kitchen doorway with her niece. Then she blushed because she was wearing pink pajama pants with apples on them and an ancient Bryn Mawr College tee shirt.

“Hi.” He said. He said it just like the first time he saw her again. He said it as if showing up at her house on a Sunday afternoon was completely normal and not insane since he lived 2400 miles away.

“Hi. David, what are you doing here?”

“Last night after you hung up I realized that what I had done was a bit absurd.”

“So you came all this way to apologize?” Erin raised her eyebrow.

“I came all this way to do it right.” Dave dropped down on his knee. He pulled the box from his pocket, popping it open and showing the ring to Erin. “Erin Camille Prentiss, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God,” she covered her mouth so she wouldn’t scream.

“Yes!” Emily shouted, jumping off the ground.

“He wasn’t asking you silly.” Jordan said laughing.

“Say something, Aunt Erin.” Emily nudged her Aunt.

“I…I'm…oh…” the tears were sliding down her face as Erin tried to find her voice. “Yes. Yes, yes, yes; I will marry you.”

Dave got up from the floor and swept her into his arms. The kiss they shared was passionate and not even the girls cheering could distract them from each other. Dave took the ring, a platinum one carat center cut pink diamond with two half carat begets, and slipped it on her finger. She looked at it, cried some more, and kissed him again.

“We’re going to have a really long engagement.” Erin whispered.

“I think you should know by now that you're worth waiting for.” He replied.

He hugged her close and never wanted to let go. The beauty was that he didn’t really have to now. Emily rushed over to hug them and Dave hugged her too. She was ecstatic for her Aunt and the FBI agent. She knew how in love they were; this would be good for both of them.

“You have to get married in the spring, Aunt Erin.” She said. “You look best in pastels. I'm thinking rose and cream for the colors…maybe lavender and cream.”

“Slow down on the color schemes.” Erin said, hugging her. “Let’s have brunch first.”

“I'm starving.” Dave said. “You sit with the girls; I’ll finish this.”

“All that and he cooks too.” Emily smiled. “I really, really like him.”

Erin was still beaming as she went and sat at the table. She couldn’t believe he was in her kitchen finishing up afternoon pancakes. She couldn’t believe Emily was helping set the table. Jordan had the same sweet, happy face she always had and she sang along with Smokey Robinson on the radio. This was the most perfect morning, the best part being that Erin never saw it coming.

How many more surprises were in her future? All these years and she thought they weren't her thing. With Dave there would be no doubt that she loved them. She loved him. And it might be some time away from now but Erin planned on promising to do that for all the days of her life.

***


End file.
